Behind the Mask
by ClearEyes
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Everything was going right according to plan. They had the mask and the man cornered, but then their world was turned upside down when he turned and, instead of finding Alistar Krei behind the mask, they found Tadashi Hamada staring at them. (Also posted on my Tumblr.)


**So I watched Big Hero 6… Twice now, actually, and I've had this plot revolving around my head for a little while now. It just won't leave me alone, and I needed to write it down and share it. **

**I admit I did this in a rush and that it can get better. It will get better in the future if can make time to write more about this idea and develop it. In the meantime, enjoy it and tell me what you think. (Yes, this is yet another Alive!Tadashi fanfic but with a darker twist than most I've read out there.)**

**THIS IS A VERY SHORT DRABBLE. IF YOU WISH MORE, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM BECAUSE OTHERWISE IT WILL STAY LIKE THIS.**

* * *

><p>Both figures fell to the ground with a loud thud, and after a soft groan and moment to recover; Hiro Hamada spotted the Kabuki mask on the ground, as it had fallen when he and Krei tumbled down the platform. In one swift motion, Hiro took the mask with his gloved hand and retreated from the slowly stirring figure. "It's over Krei," Hiro tells the unmasked man who is slowly standing up, with slight fear and apprehension, wondering if he's right… or if he's wrong. But if Krei's not behind the mask, who is?<p>

Hiro tenses up when the figure is completely upright; pondering on his movements, trying to determine what he'll do next. Slowly, the figure turns around, and Hiro gasps loudly as do his friends on the platform above them. In front of them, the man standing is not Allistar Krei. In front of them stands the one person everyone mourned for a week, the one person everyone missed, but most of all, Hiro. In front of them stands the creator of Baymax, staring at them with a really pissed off expression on his face and no signs of recognition.

"Tadashi…?" the fourteen year old prodigy says, although it comes out more as a question, with a weak, trembling voice that denotes his distress. A frown etched onto his face, and hurt written all over his eyes, he continues when his big brother refuses to give an answer. "The explosion… you died."

"No," Tadashi replies, but it's not the same person he was once before, his voice his sharper and the kindness in his eyes is nowhere to be found. Perhaps Tadashi did die that night, "Someone saved me, and now I'm repaying a debt." He took a bold step forward, and in the sudden motion combined with all the mixed emotions boiling in the air, Hiro took a step back. "Give me the mask."

Hiro's confused, and hurt, as he stares down his brother. "But… why?" he asks, his voice trembling, his eyes getting misty, "Why didn't you come home?"

Tadashi lets out a cruel laugh that seems completely out of character in contrast to the man they really know. "I have no home," he replied, "Why should you care, anyway? Who are you, a bunch of freaks? I won't repeat it again: Give me the mask."

Hiro takes another step forward and the gang jump from the platform to stand beside him and protect him. "Tadashi, don't you remember us?" Honey Lemon asks him in a pleading tone, "We're your friends."

"Your _friends_ don't abandon you in the middle of a burning building to die," Tadashi spats at them with a look of utter disgust on his face, "I told you I wouldn't ask again." The young man sprang forward fast, catching everyone with their guards down, and slammed against Hiro to knock him out of balance. Because of the difference in age, weight and height, the young lad was thrown back against the wall with a great force that left him semiconscious and made him drop the mask. With cries of urgency and surprise, the rest of the team rushed to his side to aid him, while Tadashi took the mask and put it back on.

"Oh no, you don't," GoGo said determinedly and sprinted forward with her gear, attempting to stop her friend and force him to explain what the hell he was doing. "Baymax! Stop him from the air! Wasabi, help me down here!"

The big robot, as busy as he was checking that Hiro had no major injuries, listened when the boy managed to sit down and repeated what GoGo ordered. Without much of a choice, GoGo, Wasabi and Baymax ran to stop the now runaway, alive, Tadashi, while Honey and Fred stayed with Hiro to make sure he was okay, seeing as he received quite a hit in the head, and a shock in the heart.

But the battle was over before it began. As much as they tried, their capacities were limited by their conflicted emotions and they were awfully outmatched against all of Hiro's microbots that now were in possession of his older brother. As GoGo rushed towards Tadashi in an attempt to overrun him, he made sure she'd be kept busy as she fought to overcome the microbots constantly blocking her. Wasabi tried to get past the obstacles by breaking through them with his plasma blades, but Tadashi saw through him and immobilized his feet. On the other hand, as Baymax had a very clear path towards the retreating man, he was swept off course by a solid maze that threw him as if he were a fly. With most of the team out of commission for a few seconds, Tadashi had bought himself enough time to escape, even if narrowly, while the team watched helplessly and broken hearted.

Hiro could not understand. As he recovered from the shock and saw his brother putting on the mask again and made his escape, dizzy as he was, he tried to stand up only to be held down. He could not wrap his mind around the idea that his brother was the man behind the mask. So many unanswered questions, so much hatred and resentment in that gaze, but most importantly, no sign of recognition or familiarity; whoever was behind Tadashi's rescue had done something to him. That person had put his older brother against the world, and now was using him as a tool, against the people who missed him and yearned for him the most.

But Hiro vowed on that day to get his brother back. He swore on his life that he would destroy the man behind the entire plot and that his brother would come home with him and aunt Cass after this whole mess was over. Because the fourteen year old Hiro Hamada refused to believe that _his brother _would do such awful things if he was in the right set of mind, which meant that, clearly, he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>I look forward to read you opinion on this, if you don't mind, please. I'm sorry if you believed this was another chapter of "Of Cold Appearances and Warm Hearts" hehe, that one's in progress.<strong>

**Until we meet again,**

**ClearEyes**


End file.
